


Wicked Willa

by Tzipporrah



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzipporrah/pseuds/Tzipporrah
Summary: Willa proved not to be innocent, long before the Seven had kidnapped her. She was manipulative, cold, cruel. Which is how she survived so long.I've got a few ideas for more of these drabbles/ficlets, so this is only the first.





	Wicked Willa

**Author's Note:**

> Willa mentioned in canon that Bobo was not the only revenant she'd slept with. I also got the impression that their supposed love was very one sided, meaning he loved her and was devoted, but she had manipulated him into believing that she loved him too.   
> CW/TW for one mention of teenage rape.

Willa had known what her father had offered to the revenant called Bobo Del Rey, long before the traumatic events that caused his death and her kidnapping. Sometimes she let her mind trick her into believing he had offered her to the seven demons as a payment to save himself, Wynonna, and the bratty baby they pretended was her other sister. She would cry herself to sleep, thinking he had sold her off. Then in the morning, she would remember it wasn’t true, he’d been selling himself, essentially. But being that it was her they had taken, and the big man in the coat was the only one who knew about the loophole in the curse trapping the revenants within the Ghost River Triangle, she would remember that that couldn’t be why they had taken her. Maybe it had been spite. Cruelty. Of course she was the heir, now that her stupid sister had killed their Daddy with his own gun. Her gun, now. If she ever managed to leave that damned treehouse.   
The man in the coat, Bobo, did what he could to protect her from the other depraved assholes, but he wasn’t always there, after all. When she was fifteen or sixteen, the others had started leering at her, making filthy remarks to each other. The first one to make it into her bed had not been gentle. She had been so scared she couldn’t even scream, couldn’t even breathe. She was so angry by morning, she decided not to give the bastard the satisfaction of showing any sign he’d affected her at all. Bobo had relieved him of night watch, that morning, bringing a paper bag filled with warm donuts and a half gallon of orange juice, for them to share for breakfast. As she chewed slowly, she caught him watching her face.  
“What?” she asked, with a slight biting tone.  
“You ok, Willa?” he asked gently. “You seem different. Is something wrong? Do you need me to get you something?”  
She was going to shake her head no, say she was fine. Then a thought occurred to her.  
“A knife,” she stated flatly.  
“A- I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” He said sweetly. As if he was speaking to a little girl.   
“For protection.” She sighed with a roll of her eyes. “You can’t always be here to keep me safe, you know.”  
It had the desired effect, he pursed his lips, looking down at his rough hands on the table. “Oh, I suppose you’re right.”   
“So you’ll get me one?” she asked eagerly.  
“I…yes. I’ll see what I can do.” He smoothed his hair back. “It’ll have to be discreet, though. You’ll need to keep it hidden.”

He had returned with an ornate pocket knife smaller than the length of his hand. The fact that the handle was pretty and blue- her favorite color- told Willa all she needed to know. Bobo would be easy to manipulate. He might look like some wild, dangerous thing, and he was, but she knew his weakness, now. He had a softness, a tender heart, when it came to her. And she knew what he had wanted from her father. So she used that. She kept it innocent, for a few years, because he seemed uncomfortable if she came on too strong, when she was still so young. She didn’t have it easy, keeping track of time trapped in a stupid treehouse, but being that there were seven revenants keeping her captive, and they took turns guarding the place, she used their schedule as a way to count weeks. She figured out she was at least eighteen or nineteen, when Bobo became less fearful of her flirtation. She had practiced on a couple of the dumber revenants, learning how to make a man want her, and learning what men liked. When Bobo was finally willing, she kissed him. She pretended to be sweet and shy, and he ate it right up. The shocked, but thrilled look on his face was worth having to behave like a nice little girl. He had brought her flowers, the next day, and after a few weeks of being delicate and well behaved, she had pushed the fur down off his shoulders and kissed him hard, easing him towards her bed. He had been so easy to trick. When he started making her little paper swans, she knew he was hers, body, mind, heart, and whatever was now in place of his soul. It wasn’t all pretend, though. He had been the first to touch her in ways that pleased her. For once, she actually enjoyed sex. He knew how to make her light on fire and go off like a rocket. And he was very nice to look at, after all. She knew the revenants all thought they were training her to be an Earp Heir they could keep in their pockets, but she had never been the sweet little doll they had assumed. And now, with their leader tightly wrapped around her little finger, she knew things would be much different than they expected. She told Bobo how much she hated her sister for killing their father, and despite his strange attitude about the adopted other one, he understood her wish to be rid of them. Her hatred grew, and engulfed the rest of the town, and everything it embodied. She wanted to be rid of it. So they worked out a plan. But it couldn’t happen for a few more years, not until she turned twenty seven…and they had to find her great granddaddy’s stupid magic gun.   
Then one day, the stuck up bitch witch, Constance came to talk to her. She did something to her. It was all a blur.


End file.
